


Much to Make Up For

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: A King Harald Finehair one shot.
Relationships: Harald Finehair/Reader
Series: Vikings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 6





	Much to Make Up For

**Author's Note:**

> King Harald Finehair x you  
> One-shot  
> Warnings: None  
> Category: Sweet & Fluffy

To be King of all Norway was always Harald's dream. The day he was elected, the celebrations spilled over into the next night. The town was still abuzz with cheer.  
That was one month ago. All was settled now and normalcy fell over the town once more. Harald was still happy on the first day, keeping that cheerful glow about him. That golden glow that added to his magnetism. The same glow you fell in-love with all those years ago.  
You were never able to confess your love to him, it seemed something would always get in the way, or set you on different paths. Then there was your marriage, to a man who was now dead.  
Seeing the bad luck of Harald's love life, you couldn't help but feel he was chasing the wrong women. If only, you'd think, he wanted you.  
Harald and Halfdan were like your brothers, protecting you since you were small. Now, it was only you and Harald left. Your husband is in Valhalla with Halfdan and the Gods.  
Naturally, you and Harald spent many waking moments together, growing even closer. You become inseparable, like the old days.  
It was hard for you, watching the women come and go. You tried to get used to it but couldn't. Then suddenly, Harald stopped fooling around, he started to reject advances. Only wanting to spend his time only with you.  
Your heart was a flutter with the possibilities, did this mean he felt the same?  
You didn't have to wait long for an answer. One night while drinking in the great hall, Harald insists you join him at the throne.  
Once you do, he's smiling at you, a light in his eyes.  
"You look good on the throne."  
You wink at him and grab his horn, sipping the ale.  
"I mean it." He says, his voice washing over you.  
"Are you bored with these women? Now you're flirting with me?"  
"The only woman I care for is sitting beside me." He leans in and takes hold of your free hand, "y/n, I wasted so much time chasing after what wasn't for me. I was blind and foolish. Everything I've searched for, I already have it with you."  
Overcome with emotion you focus your eyes on him.  
"I don't expect you to feel the same, but I had to tell you. I love you, y/n."  
You smile wide and stand up, surprising him by sitting in his lap. You run your fingers through his hair while still holding the horn in your other hand.  
"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that!"  
Harald kisses you, it's the sweetest kiss. Once your lips part he caresses your face, "Marry me? Be my Queen."  
"It's about time you asked!" You kiss him once more and he lifts you into his arms, carrying you off the stage toward the sleeping quarters.  
"We have much to make up for my Queen." He says between kissing your neck and face.  
"Years, my King."


End file.
